Help me
by daybeforenight
Summary: The glee club go on a camping trip.And someone forgets their inhaler. Faberry
1. Chapter 1

'Okay guys,its that time of year for our Glee club camping trip' says the glee teacher with excitement spilling out of him.

'Okay..so Iv'e put a list of names into a hat for the sleeping arrangements. Obviously boys with boys and girls with girls so without futher a do I will draw the names.

'Puck and Mike'...Puck fist bumps mike.

'Kurt and Sam and Finn ye will share the three man tent'

'Mercedes and Tina'

'Britney and Santana'

'And that means that Rachel and Quinn are together'

'What!No way am I sharing with Rachel...no way'

'Quinn im sorry that's the way it is and this is a compulsory trip'

'Yes Quinn think of this as a bonding experience for us to strengthen our relationship' Rachel says with a joyful expression.

'okay guys we will meet here on Friday at four'

* * *

**(Texting)**

**'I was so nervous when he was drawing the names out Rach and I just wanted to jump up and down and kiss you when he said we were to share a tent, do you want to share a sleeping bag with me baby? you me in the woods snuggled up in my sleeping bag looking up at the star's?Are you back from dance class yet I want to kiss you good night.**

**'Hi sweetie, yes im back and my lips are aching for yours my dads are just gone to bed. I know I wanted to hug and kiss you as well. But we dont know how people will react look at the way my dads are treated sometimes=(**

**'I know=( it makes me so angry your dads are so sweet...im on my way over now...can I stay the night?plz**

**'you dont even have to ask'**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hi baby,you ready to go'? Quinn says as she sees Rachel place her bags by the door.

'Yes beautiful, but I need to do one important thing first'

'And that is?' Quinn says with a raised eyebrow.

'This' Rachel places a sweet tender kiss on Quinn's lips which quickly turns passionate.

'Rach,... baby we really need to get going its half past 3' Quinn says as she walks over to Rachel's bags.

'But I wont get a chance to do this when were away' Rachel says with an adorable pout that Quinn cannot help but lightly kiss her.

'Baby come on, up, we really need to be going' Quinn says walking over to pick up the bags she abanded earlier.

'Do we really need to leave right now?'Rachel purrs and as Quinn turns around and sees Rachel beginning to slowly lift her top up.

**15:55pm**

**'**Come on Quinn,were late! Rachel exclaims to Quinn with an extremely satisfied smile on here face as Quinn straightens out her hair.

'Okay hot stuff, do you have everything packed? toothbrush, hairbrush?... and your inhaler?'

'Yes Quinn!' Rachel says with a final kiss to her girlfriends lips ,

' Quick lets go' Rachel rushes past Quinn , dragging her out of the room.

What both girls did not notice in their rush was that Rachel's inhaler bag fell down beside the bed.

* * *

Review!please and thank you for all the follows and favs!

Next one will be way longer!'


	3. Chapter 3

Review pretty please!

'Okay were just waiting for Quinn and Rachel' says as he does a head count on the bus.

' They are like 10 mins late, lets just leave them' Santana says as she try's to trip Puck who is passing by her seat.

'Sanny look, theirs Q's jeep' Britney exclaims as she waves out the window at them.

'Sorry we are late ...traffic was...crazy' Quinn says avoiding eye contact with the teacher.

'Thats okay Quinn, take a seat and we will get going'

'So...traffic was crazy was it Q...in little quiet Lima Ohio' Santana says with a smirk on her lips.

'Ya...so...Britney im sure there are ducks were we are going' Quinn says as she mentally pats herself on the back for changing the topic quickly and for keeping Santana occupied for the rest of the trip.

(TEXTING)

**Babe...Where are you...I thought you were behind me when we were walking down the bus?**

**'Sorry sweetie. Kurt asked me to sit with him...he wants to discuss Blaines obsession with hair gel. I wish I was beside you.**

**'Oh that sucks!...I wish you were beside me too baby...by the way im loving the short shorts you are wearing...mmmmmm'**

**'Well...I did wear them just for you=)'**

**'Please dont start or I will just jump you here and now'**

**'Maybe I don't want to stop'**

All Santana an do is smirk as she sees both Quinn and Rachel engrossed in their phones and now and again looking back at each other.

* * *

"Okay everyone, grab your bags and lets go! Tents are set up as part of the package we got"

'Hurry up Berry! Quinn says with a bite to her tone as Rachel pulls one of the heavier bags up'

'Quinn I am going as fast as I can , I assure you'

'Okay you an pick your own tents off you go!'

'Look Berry im gonna go grab a tent before all the good onse are gone' Quinn storms off but not before quickly bending down and taking Rachel's heavy case, winking at her and walking away.

Inside the tent

'Quinn?...where are you?' Rachel says as sh steps inside the tent. Thats when slender arms wrap around her waist from behind.

'Hi' Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear , then kissing Rachel cheek.

That's when a heavy make out session begins and as the rain pours down around them , there in the middle of the forest were whispered words of love and affection between the two girls. And as the stars finally came out over there tent, Quinn could not help but look at her love with a smile reserved only for her love and snuggle closer.

* * *

24 hours later

'Okay everyone today we are having a lazy day, you can go do what you all want to do...within reason! so lts go have fun!" The gle teacher says.

'So Q ...B and I are going on a walk...want to come with us? Give you a break from Berry.

'Ya...sure' Quinn can't help but let the disappoint run in her voice with the taught of Rachel not being with her.

'So Jew babe you me want to go for a walk or something I feel like we haven't sen each other in ages!' Puck says as he walks over to Rachel by the camps kitchen.

'Sure I would love to Noah'!"

**Sorry Babe got roped into going with B and S for a walk up by the lake=(**

**'Its okay baby im going for a walk with Noah=)**

**'Love you x'**

**'Love you too=)"**

* * *

'Wow its getting windy isn't it Rach? the dust is gonna make me sneeze so much later!'

'Rach?'

There stood a Rachel Berry, with a hand to her chest...gasping for breath.

'Crap Rach..are you okay?'

'Cant...breath'

Thats when Pucks swoops Rachel into his arms and rushes back to camp startling everyone.

'Wheres...Quinn? I need Quinn...inhaler' Rachel barely gets the words out before a coughing fit takes over.

'Quick Tina look in Rachel's bags'

That's when a smiling trio came back into camp, and walking over to the group wondering what the fuss is about.

'Its probably a dead bug or something' Santana says but when she sees Puck rushing over to Quinn...she know its not good.

'Quinn its Rachel...she...she cant breath!

That's when Quinn ran to the tent for Rachel's inhaler finding Tina and after a while they realize...its not there.

'Baby listen to me its okay...its okay were looking for your inhaler baby...its okay im right here"

'Puck call for an ambulance' Santana says and they both realize there is no reception.

'Qu...in...I love...you' Rachel says as she tightens her hold on Quinns shirt as she lays on the ground.

'I love you too' '

'It ...hurts' Rachel says as the tears flow down her cheeks Quinns cant help but join them.

Review please!

'


End file.
